headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Squad
The Suicide Squad is a fictional covert operations unit as well as a super-villain team featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The team was conceived by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Ross Andru and first appeared as the cover feature to ''The Brave and the Bold'', Volume #25 (September, 1959). The remained the cover feature until issue #27, with a slight reprise from issues #37-39. In 1986, the covert ops unit element of the team was supplanted with a team of costumed super-villains, which were re-introduced in issue #2 of the Legends mini-series. This was the jumping point to a ''Suicide Squad'' regular series, which began publication in May, 1987. This series ran for sixty-six issues before its cancellation in June, 1992. A second volume was published from November, 2001 to October, 2002, featuring a slightly different team and ran for twelve issues. A ''Suicide Squad'' limited series ran for eight issues from November, 2007 to June, 2008, which was written by volume one author John Ostrander, and reunited the team from Ostrander's run on the series. A fourth volume began publication in 2011 and was part of DC's "New 52" line-up, which was an alternate continuity from previous iterations of the group. This series ran for thirty issues and ended in July, 2014. A fifth series, titled ''The New Suicide Squad'' began publication in September, 2014. The Suicide Squad have also appeared in alternative media, including episodes of Justice League Unlimited (as Task Force X), Smallville, and Arrow. In 2016, a Suicide Squad feature film was produced by DC Entertainment starring Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Jai Courtney, Adam Beach and Cara Delevingne. That same year, a fourth volume of Suicide Squad comics began publication, which was branded under the "DC Universe: Rebirth" banner. It featured the same surviving team line-up as seen in the feature film. Roster Original unit * Rick Flag * Hugh Evans * Jess Bright * Karin Grace Waller's unit Support staff * Amanda Waller * Briscoe * Flo Crawley * John Economos * Marnie Herrs * Simon LaGrieve Founding members * Rick Flag * Blockbuster, Mark Desmond * Bronze Tiger, Benjamin Turner * Captain Boomerang, George "Digger" Harkness * Deadshot, Floyd Lawton * Enchantress, June Moon Recruits * Ambush Bug, Irwin Schwab * Atom, Adam Cray * Black Orchid, Susan Linden * Blockbuster, Roland Desmond * Chronos, David Clinton * Count Vertigo, Werner Vertigo * Duchess * Knockout * Mindboggler, Leah Wasserman * Nemesis, Tom Tresser * Nightshade, Eve Eden * Oracle, Barbara Gordon * Outlaw, John Henry Martin * Penquin, Oswald C. Cobblepot * Plastique, Bette Sans Souci * Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley * Psi, Gayle Marsh * Shade the Changing Man, Rac Shade * Slipknot, Christopher Weiss * Thinker, Cliff Carmichael General Rock's unit Support staff * Frank Rock * Havana, Odalys Valdez * Horace Canfield * Modem, Wesley Sloan Field operatives * Big Sir, Dufus P. Ratchet * Blackstarr, Rachel Berkowitz * Bolt, Lawrence Boltinsky * Clock King, William Tockman * Cluemaster, Arthur Brown * Deadshot, Floyd Lawton * Killer Frost, Louis Lincoln * Larvanaut * Major Disaster, Paul Booker * Multi-Man, Duncan Pramble * Putty * Reactron, Benjamin Krullen New 52 Support staff * Amanda Waller Field operatives '' feature film.]] * Black Spider, Eric Needham * Captain Boomerang, George Harkness * Cheetah, Barbara Minerva * Deadshot, Floyd Lawton * El Diablo, Chato Santana * Harley Quinn, Harleen Quinzel * Iceberg, Charles Murray * James Gordon, Jr. * King Shark, Nanaue * Light * Lime * Power Girl, Kara Zor-El * Savant, Brian Durlin * Steel, John Henry Irons * Unknown Soldier * Voltaic * Warrant * Yo-Yo, Chang Jie-Ru New Suicide Squad & Harley.]] * Black Manta * Captain Boomerang, George Harkness * Deadshot, Floyd Lawton * Deathstroke, Slade Wilson * Harley Quinn, Harleen Quinzel * Joker's Daughter, Duela Dent * Man-Bat Commandos * Parasite, Joshua Michael Allen * Reverse Flash, Daniel West Arrow * Mockingbird, Amanda Waller * Bronze Tiger, Ben Turner * Captain Boomerang, Digger Harkness * Cupid, Carrie Cutter * Deadshot, Floyd Lawton * Harbinger, Lyla Diggle * Harley Quinn, Harleen Quinzel * John Diggle * King Shark, Shay Lamden * Ravan Nassar * Raven * Shrapnel, Mark Scheffer * Torque Appearances DC Universe * Secret Origins Vol 2 14 Alternate media * Suicide Squad (2016) See also * Suicide Squad/Members * Suicide Squad/Appearances External Links * * Suicide Squad at Wikipedia * * Category:Articles Category:Teams Category:Active teams Category:Supervillain teams